Talk:The Unseen
It is incredibly presumptious to have a note claiming that there is a relation between a possible farcical demon and the Mursaat. First of all, if the Unseen is a real demon, it simply follows the naming conventions of the other demons. The Hunger ate people, the Blasphemy defamed temples, the Drought caused a drought. By this same logic, the Unseen simply means it is invisable. This has nothing to do with the naming of the "Unseen Ones" that are the Mursaat. They are not called the Unseen Ones by each other or even by Saul D'Alessio, they were called the Unseen Ones by the peasents of Kryta because no one had ever seen them. This is clearly explained in the Guild Wars: Prophecies Manuscripts. In other words, it is colloquial that became commonly used. Connecting two things based solely on their names is very irresponsible. That note should be removed. Finally, taking into account the nature of the Oddbodies, we cannot know for certain what exactly the Unseen was, if it was anything. :The White Mantle also use the term Unseen Ones, at least in public. It could be a red herring, foreshadowing for a future campaign or an unintended coincidence, we probably won't get a clear answer until campaign 4 or 5. I'll tone down the note. -- Gordon Ecker 00:03, 25 December 2006 (CST) I agree that this note should be removed. NPC dialogue for the oddbodies quest seems to be the only justification for this presumption. If properly interpreted we will come to two realisations: #1 The language of the NPC implies that "The Unseen" is a singular entity. "iif the unseen bis/b unleashed.../i" as opposed to "iif the unseen bare/b unleashed.../i". #2 The moniker "The Unseen" was coined by Krytans - in particular Saul D'elessio the founder of the white mantle. It is unlikely that Abaddon or anyone from Elona would refer to them using the same moniker. :I don't think The Unseen is a Mursaat, I think the Unseen is a single powerful demon as the quest dialogue indicates, and that there is a possibility that the similarity of names may be an intentional hint of some kind of connection. -- Gordon Ecker 20:58, 11 February 2007 (CST) Shadow Army Here's another link giving credence to this Note: The very first mob encountered after accepting the Followup in this arc, is a group of Shadow Army placed suspiciously close to the first NPC you rescue. Which are by design, darkened versions of the White Mantle. We also know the Oddbodies were being watched; reportedly by all those conspiring to summon 'The Unseen'. It's also important to remember the Nature of these demons with 'the' preceding their names. It's apparent from the connections that 'the Unseen's real power is not something conspicuous like the other 2 Demons before it... The Hunger and the Drought made their presences easily known to increase the threat they posed but 'The Unseen' itself could be the physical manifestation of something more sinister that corrupts from within. The whole situation itself is a catch-22 infact... believing it even has these attributes requires observation of a conspiracy yet its power is in concealing it's agenda from all, especially the Player. You can deny it's connection to the Shadow Army, but you have to be oblivious to an awful lot of suspicious clues during the story Arc to do that. --'ilr'